New Year's Bell
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Albus is staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, and finds himself getting roped into going to the New Year's party, under one condition, from a very special Malfoy. Slash. Al/Scor. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Because I promised xNomii I would write her an Al/Scor fic for New Years, seeing as I wrote a Zanny for Christmas. So here it is! Hopefully not too late…It's been a while since I wrote them both, so do bear with me.

* * *

Albus/Scorpius

**New Year's Bell**

Albus heaved a sigh as he looked round the group of students that were hanging around the Great Hall. It was Christmas, and most people had gone home for the holidays. Lily was with their mother, and James had graduated, so he was the only Potter child there. In fact, most of his family members had gone home for the holidays, it was possibly the first time that he was here without one of them to keep him company. He was beginning to wonder whether or not he wouldn't have rather gone home, but he wasn't overly fond of his mother's new boyfriend, and his father was usually too busy during the holidays. While they both extended the invitation, his mother understood why he declined, and his father was probably glad for it. He'd see them at Summer.

Besides, it was his first year where his brother wasn't about causing havoc. Got to enjoy it while it lasted.

"What are you looking like a miserable emo kid for, Potter? Don't want to join in with the fun and games?"

He knew the voice. It was a hard one to forget. Turning, he couldn't help the tiny smile that emerged on his face at the sight of the brilliant grin on the blonde's face, the red and gold tie looser than normal. "I'm trying to eat my dinner, thanks."

"You're such a grumpy Slytherin. Look at Rebecca, she's having fun and joining in."

"Rebecca's a whore."

"Gosh, you're pleasant today."

"She said it first," Albus glanced over to where the only other Slytherin was, her blonde curls bouncing as she flirted relentlessly with a Ravenclaw boy, who didn't seem to mind all that much. "At least she's proud of it."

"I can't tell if that's a good thing or not."

"Me neither," Albus put down his fork, giving up. He was only prodding at the casserole anyway. "So, Malfoy, why exactly are you over here?"

"I thought I'd come invite you to sit at the table with the rest of us."

Albus raised a brow. "I need the invitation, do I?"

There was that brilliant smile again. "Well, I need someone to replace the hole in my heart your brother left."

"I'm good here thanks."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, taking the plate from out of Albus' grasp, standing quickly and jumping onto the table, carrying the plate as he began to rush over to where the others were sat at the Hufflepuff table.

"Hey! Give me my food back!"

"Come and get it!"

The chase was cut very short when Scorpius nearly barrelled into Professor Zabini, who was looking highly unimpressed.

"Just because it is the holidays does not make it appropriate for you to stand on the tables, Mr Malfoy."

"Sorry Professor."

Albus trotted up behind Scorpius, eyeing his plate.

"But Al wouldn't sit at the table with the rest of us!" Scorpius defended, pointing an accusing finger at him. "He was being anti-social!"

"I can sit where I want!"

The Potions Professor rolled his eyes. "Both of you; return to the Ravenclaw table. Yes, Mr Potter, you included. You are here for the holidays and you will socialise with the other students, even if it's just to get Mr Malfoy to behave."

"But-!"

"No buts. Ravenclaw table. And you are walking a fine line, Mr Malfoy."

Scorpius tried not to look too smug as they moved to sit down, Albus taking his plate back into his hands, denying the fact that it was kind of sweet that Scorpius wanted him to sit with the others. Because it wasn't. It was incredibly rude.

"Why did you decide to stay here, instead of going home like your sister then?"

"What's it to you?"

"You're not sour that I stole your food, are you?"

There was something far too charming about Scorpius Malfoy for anyone to stay mad at him for long. "No, I'm not. I decided I'd rather spend Christmas here. What about you?"

"Grandparents coming round, they've disowned me, so I had to stay here."

"They what?"

Scorpius chuckled at the horrified look on Albus's face. "It's not that big of a deal."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I would've thought you'd heard about it. It happened a while ago, around the same time I came out the closet."

That he had heard about. Not many people hadn't heard about it when the Malfoy Heir was caught snogging a bloke in public. Albus was fairly certain there was alcohol involved. It was pretty disgraceful.

"At least it's just your grandparents?"

"See, that's what I keep telling people, but they just can't help it with the pity party," Scorpius began tucking into his food, their conversation ending as he got caught up watching one of his Housemates try to drink a whole pitcher of pumpkin juice.

Albus thought he'd gotten away with it until desert came and a couple of people left, Rebecca telling a story that required everyone's attentions. He stood up, deciding he was going to be one of those couple of people who left, unsure whether or not he was surprised when someone's footsteps rushed to catch up with his. It wasn't strange for Scorpius to try and interact with him, especially not this year. The boy had been close to James, which was how they knew each other really; he was also close to Rose. Though why he was persisting in the interaction despite the fact both family members weren't here, Albus couldn't say.

"Not having desert?" Albus asked, glancing at the blond briefly. Very briefly.

"I wanted to ask you whether you were coming to the New Year's party tonight."

"I haven't actually decided," he answered honestly. "Last year Becca kept trying to kiss me."

"You don't want the wonderful beauty that is-?"

"Don't even finish that sentence. And no, I don't."

Scorpius grinned down at him, a twinkle in his eyes. "How about this, if Rebecca tries anything, I'll intervene?"

"Intervene how?"

"Well, that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

"Fine, only because Rosie would kill me if she came back and you told her I didn't go."

"You won't regret it. It's going to be amazing."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'll see you there, I'm going to go get that desert."

At least he was making an effort to be nice during the holiday season. And Albus wasn't so anti-social that he didn't want to go to the party. Besides, Scorpius could be reasonably entertaining when he wanted to be.

* * *

Apparently he was expected to go with Rebecca, seeing as they were the only two Slytherins. For some reason this meant that they had to accompany each other to dinner and parties, whether they planned on sticking together or not. He couldn't really complain much. She might be a bit of a slut, but she was decent company when she was on her own.

She knocked on the door to the Gryffindor Common room, and Albus wondered exactly why it was the Gryffindor Common room where this party had to take place. He found he didn't really care. And he cared less when the door swung open, grey eyes locking with his instantly.

"Al! Rebecca!" Scorpius stepped to the side. "Come in, make yourself at home, don't steal anything, we'll be keeping a close eye on you both. Dirty little Slytherins that you are."

"Oh phooey, all my plans are ruined!" Rebecca joked, mocking pout on her face.

"Yeah I'm onto you, Parks. Get in there," Scorpius turned to Albus, who was lagging slightly. "Aren't you coming in too?"

"I don't have good memories of this common room."

"Just 'cause your brother kidnapped you that one time…"

"I know you had something to do with it," Albus said, giving Scorpius a pointed look and walking in after Rebecca, waiting for Scorpius to shut the door. "You can't fool me."

"I wasn't trying to."

Albus looked around as he entered the room, raising his brows. They really did try their best with parties, and were actually pretty good at it. Still decorated in gold and red for Christmas, there was a large table spread out with various bottles and snacks, the others there gathered round chatting amongst each other, a few turning to greet him, Rebecca already having chosen where she sat.

"She seems to have gotten over whatever possessed her to want to kiss you last year."

Albus scoffed. "Here's to hoping."

The two sat, Scorpius engaging in some drinking games with the other Gryffindors, Albus preferring to sit with the Ravenclaws and Rebecca as they got out a card set.

It wasn't until a good few drinks and a couple hours later where his hope was beginning to run out. Rebecca seemed to remember her desire to kiss him last year, in the worst way.

"I just-I wish he would stop stringing me along, you know?"

Albus sighed, patting her back again as she sobbed on his shoulder. She was kind of depressing when she was drunk. "Yeah."

"If only he listened more, like you did."

If he was honest, he wasn't entirely sure he knew what she was going on about. He was kind of fixated on Scorpius who was drinking from a funnel, people cheering him on, watching the pale expanse of his neck move with the liquid. "I know."

"You're so understanding."

The Malfoy's sure did have some pretty nice genetics, he had to admit. Even if the youngest Malfoy was a Gryffindor. He suited red and gold. Brought some colour to his cheeks.

"I need someone like you."

His mind froze, not really registering the words, but registering the tone of voice, and that look in her eyes that made her seem like some kind of predatory animal. "What now?"

"It's true. He's not here, listening to me, and you are. I also need someone to kiss at midnight."

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? You don't have anyone to kiss either."

He needed an escape route and he needed it fast. Whatever happened to Scorpius saying that he'd intervene if she tried anything?

"You know you want to, Al."

"I do have someone to kiss," Albus corrected, gesturing over to the group.

Rebecca's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

Scorpius really deserved it for promising to intervene and then not. He could've avoided it if he kept his word. Albus wasn't really surprised at Rebecca's reaction, large blue eyes widening, a glint to them and a flush in her cheeks that suggested she'd just heard the most wonderful piece of gossip. Scorpius totally deserved it.

Letting out a sigh that was a mix between relief and submission, Albus figured he should enjoy the time he had without her before the rumours started up. He was the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter, rumours weren't exactly foreign to him. Though part of him felt kind of bad about the fact he was subjecting Scorpius to the rumours as well.

He frowned, shaking his head. No, he did not feel bad. Stop that immediately.

He was thankful when someone came up to him and challenged him to a game of exploding snap, glad for the distraction. Hopefully it would also keep Rebecca away if she came back to bother him again.

"It's almost midnight."

Albus looked up, scowling at the blond. "I was in the middle of a conversation."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, it's almost midnight, so both you and your buddy need to stop talking. You guys have been here for like two hours."

"We played Exploding Snap a couple times."

"Doesn't make you any less anti-social."

"Fine, top up my drink and I'll come be sociable before midnight chimes in and I can be rid of you lot."

Scorpius smirked, picking up a bottle from the table and filling up Albus's glass with it. "From what I hear you'll be sticking around me at midnight."

"She told you that then?"

"I think I was possibly the last person in the room to hear it."

Well that explained why everyone seemed to be watching them with renewed interest.

"Is this what I get for saying I'd intervene if she tried anything?"

"It is, and you didn't intervene, so I just dropped you into the middle of it. Shame on you."

"I can't say I mind too much. Though this means she'll be expecting us to kiss at midnight, you realise?"

Albus felt his cheeks warming. He hated it. "She can expect all she wants."

Whatever reply he was going to be given was cut off by someone declaring there only being a minute left to midnight. Scorpius grinned, hauling Albus out of his chair and over to where the others were, grin still on his face as he knocked his glass against another Gryffindor's.

"You ready for this?"

"I hope you don't think you're actually getting anything."

"I valiantly saved you from your housemate; I think I deserve a reward."

"You can think."

"Hey, it's what everyone else is thinking too."

"You were the one who offered help; you can't mock me for it now."

Forty seconds left. Albus glanced up to see Rebecca's eyes trained on him and Scorpius, flickering between their faces, ready to pounce. Maybe she knew that Albus had been lying? Whatever it was, it wasn't good for him.

Scorpius lent down to whisper in his ear. His breath was warm. "Are you really going to disappoint your crowd?"

"I think you're mistaking me for my brother, as far as crowd pleasing goes."

"I would've thought it ran in the family."

"If you want my brother that badly, I'm sure you could find someone else more suited."

"It's definitely not your brother I want, thanks."

Albus looked up innocently. "Louis, then? He does have nice teeth."

"Well, yeah, he does, I can't really argue with that."

Twenty seconds left. Scorpius had that challenging look in his eyes, like he was daring Albus to do something. Albus returned it with practiced ease, glass gripped tightly in his hand. There was more than just one pair of eyes on them now.

"You know, if you really want to chicken out, she's right over there."

Albus smirked. "I'm not the one who sounds like they want to chicken out."

"I'm just giving you a chance to reconsider your decision."

"You still under the impression that this is going to happen?"

"It is."

"It's so not."

There was no time left to argue. The counting had started, both boys turning to the others and raising their glasses as they joined in, from ten to one. Albus could feel Scorpius's arm brushing his side, glancing at the pale face to see those grey eyes glittering with mischief, smirk tugging at his lips that made Albus want to smile. He glanced across the room to where Rebecca was, confusion and frustration on her face, still unsure whether Albus had been lying.

The clock stroke midnight. Glasses clinked together, cheering filling the common room, poppers going off and confetti falling from the ceiling, students drinking or hugging each other. It was the new year.

Albus began to neck hi drink, green eyes finding Scorpius doing the same.

Rebecca was still watching them as they stood trying to finish their glasses. As soon as Albus' was finished and the boy went to give a noise of triumph, she dived, moving across the space in a few quick strides.

Scorpius got there first.

The taste of alcohol was more prominent, though he had just downed a glass of the stuff, and over the taste of the alcohol in his own mouth Albus couldn't quite tell the difference. At least when his hands found the thin locks of blond he was pleased to find his hair was as soft as he'd imagined it, because everyone imagined how soft Scorpius's hair must be. He couldn't deny it was also pleasant to have nice, strong, manly arms round his waist over a girl's.

A noise of annoyance made him begin to giggle, pulling back to see Rebecca storm off.

"Maybe she'll have better luck next year," Scorpius suggested, amusement laced in his voice. "And I told you so."

"Please, you call that a kiss?"

"I guess I should try again, then?"

Albus smirked, letting go of Scorpius and stepping back as the boy lent in for another kiss. "You were just intervening, you'll have to find another excuse."

"How about the excuse of I liked it?"

He gave a thoughtful hum. "Nope."

"How about the excuse that I want to date you?"

There was a slight shakiness in the usual confidence. Albus liked having this much power. He took hold of Scorpius' jaw, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, voice quiet as he spoke again. "You best start planning it then, because you're getting nothing else before it."

He was definitely liking the way this year was shaping up. And it hadn't even been ten minutes.

* * *

_I know, it's awfully late, but I did finish it! It's done and ready to go! And it's only taken about a week. I actually really like how this has turned out, I've fallen back in love with them. Why did I ever stop writing Al/Scor? It's beautiful. _

_Don't question their house choices. You know it's perf. _

_R+R! _

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R. _


End file.
